Juarez
'''Juarez '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in its cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''She's a female guinea pig cyborg who flies around the Disney Kingdom with her husband, Blaster. Background Juarez was transported to the Disney Kingdom after the production of the feature film, ''G-Force. ''Once they entered the kingdom, she and Blaster became ill and the illness nearly killed them. Luckily, thanks to Darwin's intelligence and inventiveness, he managed to revive and heal Blaster and Juarez. In fact, he made them into cyborgs and gave them, an arsenal of weapons that they can use to fight against the dangers around in the kingdom. For many years, Juarez and Blaster have continued to protect the citizens of the Disney Kingdom. During those years, they got married. Juarez planned to have a baby with Blaster but suddenly, the Disney Kingdom was plunged into danger when Davis' evil brother, Tank cursed the kingdom and threatened to destroy Disney and those who reside there. Juarez knew that it wouldn't be safe for her to have a baby. But to make her dream come true, Juarez began to work alongside her husband to protect the kingdom and defeat Tank, once and for all. Development Juarez is based off the character with the same name from the feature film, ''G-Force. ''In the film, it unsure if Juarez was in love with Darwin or Blaster, despite the fact that Juarez was dancing with Blaster, close to the end of the film. In his feature film, the storywriter decided to not only have Blaster and Juarez date each other but have them be a married couple. Also, seeing that Juarez had a suave and feisty demeanor, the storywriter figured that she would make a great warrior. Personality Juarez is portrayed to be a tough and determined warrior who was willing to protect the people she loved and keep them out of harm's way. She doesn't tolerate transgressors or the villains that lurk around the Disney Kingdom. Juarez is quick to lose her temper and she mostly expresses her temper violently. Being a master in Kung-Fu and choosing to never give up, makes Juarez an independent and intelligent woman. Juarez does have a merciful side by sparing her enemies instead of killing them on sight. When she's encountering a villain, she warns them to stand down, so she won't have to use force. Juarez does have a soft side to her personality. She acts as a supportive and caring motherly figure to her children. With her friends, she has a sense of adventure and knows how to let loose and have fun with her friends. Juarez loves to dance to latino music with Blaster and simply adores his humor. While Blaster tries to be firm with his children, Juarez tries to reason with them sometimes. Juarez, is usually the voice of reason when her husband goes overboard with a punishment or overreacts to a situation that doesn't seem something to worry about. While looking and acting tomboyish, Juarez does have a feminine side by going out shopping or getting massages with her friends. She is mostly seen with her friends, Annabelle and Jasmine. She has an elegant fashion sense and usually dresses in golden or red dresses with matching shoes. Physical appearance Juarez is a slender guinea pig with black and white fur. She has blue eyes and short buck teeth. Appearances Disney Kingdom Shortly after the Disney Kingdom was cursed, the robots and cyborgs were corrupted and turned into slaves and henchmen of Tank. Juarez, Blaster and Jimmy were the only robots not affected by Tank's dark magic. Darwin was in charge of protecting the lab while Juarez and Blaster were busy with protecting the observatory. While they were guarding, they overheard some pandemonium from the Time Zone and knew that a corrupted robot may be attacking innocent civilians. She and Blaster blast over to the Time Zone to rescue Mark and the gang. Blaster is shot down and Juarez takes matter into her own hands and battles DJ, herself. Seeing how the Disney cyborgs couldn't defeat DJ, Mark orders Tinker Bell to bring over her friend, Vidia, so she can cast a sleeping spell on DJ. The plan is a success and DJ is taken back to the abandoned village. The gang continues with their mission by heading to Darwin's observatory, only to discover that the scientist has been tied up by his corrupted assistant, Cujo. Mark and the gang manage to return Cujo to his calmer nature by discarding the rotten brain and by putting the correct one in there. Darwin is saved and he joins the gang on the rest of their adventure. Inside a secret library located under the Beast's castle, the gang learned Tank's motives to destroy the kingdom and turn it into a kingdom of his own, by killing the Disney characters who resided there. The gang's only hope of saving Disney was Mickey Mouse and Friends. As they were departing from the secret library, another earthquake was initiated and it caused Mark to fall to his apparent death. Feeling defeated, the gang returned to the abandoned village to inform Jordan and the others of Mark's apparent death. Willing to help his friends, Lucky activates a security camera that shows the citizens, Mark's encounter with Tank in his volcanic lair. Mark manages to defeat Tank and lift the curse from Disney in the process. Mark is safely returned to the Disney Kingdom by Mufasa and Hurley. Juarez, along with the other Disney characters carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Juarez has moved into the castle and has given birth to a daughter named Jennifer and a son named BJ. She later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle and is last seen dancing along with Blaster until nighttime when the party was moved into the castle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Juarez returns in the film as a supporting character. She has moved into the castle along with her husband and children. While Blaster's job was with helping Mark, Juarez's job was watching after the kids. Disney Adventures Juarez will appear in the cartoon series as a supporting character. Category:Article of the week Category:Rodents Category:Females Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Heroines Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Cyborgs Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Spouses Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney characters Category:Parents Category:Hispanic characters Category:Warriors Category:Adults Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters Category:Lovers Category:Those brought back to life Category:Royalty Category:Dancers